


With Care

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Caring, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sickfic, what are you even doing Hanji?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 4 years since Armin and Erwin had Justain and Albert, and 5 years since Eren and Levi had Farlan, Isabel, Kalura, and Hannes. One day, Eren gets really sick and pregnant again. What could go wrong? Sequals to Erwin x Armin and Eren x Levi mpreg series. Takes place after Armin and Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I hadn't done a sickfic in so long. Anyway, Eren has a fever and Morning sickness. I am not gonna kill him! NO! My friend just thought of this idea, so why not, and I do need a cute caring Levi once in a while. So moving on, enjoy!

It has been 4 years since Armin and Erwin had Justain and Albert, and 5 years since Eren and Levi had Farlan, Isabel, Kalura, and Hannes. Everything turned out peacefully, even though titans are still around, but they both have a family now. Eren, who is now 20, has sealed Wall Maria 3 years ago and lived there with his husband Levi (29 years old), his kids (5 years old), and his friends. As for Armin( 20 years old) and Erwin (I think 30 something?), they were the same as Eren and Levi, but a little easier. However, Eren may have something new.......  
\-----------  
Levi woke up in his bed besides Eren in their house. He walked out of their room and went downstairs to make breakfast. Isabel and Kalura were in the living room. "Hi dad!" Isabel and Kalura said." Morning my little girls, where are your brothers?" Levi asked. "Aunt Mikasa took them out to get food. We didn't want to go." Kalura answered. "Well at least they are helping. Want to help cook breakfast until daddy wakes up?" "Okay!" They both replied.  
-25 minutes later-  
Mikasa, Farlan, and Hannes came back with a bunch of food and got home at 7:30. "Hi guys!" Isabel greeted them inside. "Hey there Bell." Mikasa said. She accidentally called Isabel Bell, but Isabel loved it, so she called her Bell. "Eren still not up Levi?" "Yeah. I'll go check on him." Levi said. "Okay." Levi went upstairs to his and Eren's room and went inside. "Eren wake up!" Eren groaned. Something wasn't right, he would instantly get up when Levi tells him to. Levi placed his hand on his lovers face and was shocked. Eren has a fever, but it was way different from other fevers. He was really hot, like Titan's flesh. "Mikasa! Get Hanji and Moblit! " Mikasa knew what happened and ran to get Hanji and Moblit. The kids went upstairs and went besides their dad.   
-5 minutes later-  
Hanji, Moblit, and Mikasa came in Eren and Levi's room with their medical bag. Hanji instantly went for the stomach first. "Four eyes why are you-?" Levi was cut off when Hanji grabbed a basket and placed it next to Eren. The next thing happened was Eren instantly vomiting in the bucket. "Knew it!" Hanji said,"He is pregnant again!" Levi and Mikasa gapped as Moblit writes on a journal. "Dad, that means daddy is having another baby here?" Hannes asked. "It would be nice to have another sibling around!" Farlan exclaimed. "Yeah!" Isabel said. "I like that a lot." Kalura replied. "Wait, but how did he get sick?" Levi asked Hanji. "Well, it's been 4 or 5 years since you two had the quadruplets, so Eren got sick after you and him had ummm you know, and his body needs to get use to it again." Hanji explained. The kids know that Eren is a titan-shifter and that there are titans outside the walls, but they didn't mind him being a shifter, since he helps save humanity. " Well that is good, but how long will he be sick?" "Ughmmmmmmmmm. Month and a half or two?" Haji piped at the last put of the sentence. " Two months, oh god." "Remember! No hurting his feelings, give him food he needs and-" "comfort him, I know." "Okay! That will be all."  
\-----------  
Hanji, Moblit, and Mikasa left the house after breakfast. Levi had Armin and Erwin taking the kids to the park with their kids, so he is taking care of Eren. Levi was in their room and had cold water, towels, food and water with him. He placed a cold wet towel on Eren's head. Levi heard Eren groan. He opened his eyes as he felt the cold water in his head. "Hey Eren." Levi said softly to him." "Hey." Eren replied. His voice sounded hoarse and weak. "Get some rest okay? Your sick and pregnant again. " Eren nodded slowly and grabbed the bucket and vomitted. Levi rubbed his back to comfort him. " Are you mad that you're-" Eren finished vomiting. "No, I am glad. I heard that the kids wanted another sibling or more and I am happy for that." Levi kissed him on the cheek and laid next to him. "We will make it. I love you." "I know, and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter soon! No second updates today maybe, I am tired.


End file.
